poseidon_swrpfandomcom-20200214-history
SGM Abandon of Wolfpack
SGM Abandon was a clone of the Bounty Hunter, Jango Fett with many traits taken from previous 4650 Trooper Zero. He was already given the rank of Sergeant when he was assigned to the Liberator to replace 4650 "Zero" A Great Start SGM Abandon was already well respected when he was assigned to the Liberator and due to his innate ability to teach and strategize, he was adored by his subordinates and even people higher ranks than him liked having Abandon work with them. This caused Abandon to become known for his tactical acumen and he was promoted to Staff Sergeant as a result. The Setup After he was promoted to Staff Sergeant, Abandon applied to become an infiltrator to broaden what he could do. He passed easily and became 2IC of the Infiltrator Division under OCDT OttoSkorzeny. But not long after, an alarm came through telling the Clones that there Junior Petty Officer Dashy had taken multiple clones hostage and killed many more. The JPO was unable to be found as he was using a cloaking device, but eventually blind-fire from a trooper killed Dashy immediately so he could not be questioned. This put the blame immediately on Wolfpack as they were the only troopers with access to cloaking devices. Not long after, a kill order was placed on all Wolfpack only to be rescinded and all Wolfpack to be arrested. So Abandon reasoned through his communications that, as he was the only Infiltration member currently on the ship, to leave all other Wolfpack alone and to only take him. 5th and 501st agreed and Abandon was placed under custody without being able to explain his story. But thanks to the efforts of Jedi General Narla Surian, Major Cyn, and BCDR Wolffe, he was freed not long after. Securing The Goods Soon after being arrested, the Liberator was receiving a distress call from a remote planet. Once everyone touched down, they received word that a small town of people were being killed by a group of bounty hunters called the "Greg's". Wolfpack went to scout the mountains around the city, where Abandon learnt first-hand why the Clones normally wear white armour, as he was shot multiple times by his own brothers due to his own armour looking incredibly similar to the Greg's, so Abandon was forced to stay cloaked the majority of the time when he wasn't sniping other Greg's. Soon enough, the Greg's were eliminated along with the majority of the townspeople. So we took the remaining survivors, and left the planet. Thanks to his efforts in the event co-ordinating the troopers and eliminating Greg's, he was promoted to Sergeant Major. But only the next day, the ship was assaulted by 2 bounty hunters wanting to kill the two remaining people from their planet. they were killed quickly. Then a couple hours after that, The last remaining Greg's hacked open the ship's doors and invaded the ship trying to kill the princess and the mayor. The princess then requested that we take her and the mayor to Coruscant. The bounty hunter's managed to kill the princess by storming the bridges and opening fire upon everything. But due to both Abandon and CPT Bingo, the mayor was discreetly escorted to the docking bay and then piloted to Coruscant. End of an Era SGM Abandon was a major force in multiple missions, with him normally being the only wolfpack and therefore the only person with a cloaking device. He was always able to infiltrate locations and take the enemy by surprise before quickly vanishing again. But before long Abandon was called along with a large force of troopers to move to a droid factory to destroy it. Abandon was one of the top people in the event, as he was able to use his cloak to great effect in destroying droids in the open. However before long, they made it to the droid factory. It was here where Abandon fully realised the scope of the war, so he asked for some explosives, and he walked past where the droids were defending, as he was cloaked. So while he was cloaked, he planted all the explosives at key points around the factory. But someone had to stay behind to detonate them. So as the republic forces retreated from the factory, the bombs went off and left the factory completely and utterly destroyed, with absolutely no survivors. As the walls came crashing down around him, Abandon asked the republic to win the war at all costs. Legacy A clone was soon sent to replace Abandon, his name was Abaddon and he was promoted to Officer Cadet in commemoration of both Abandons bravery on the field, and his foolproof plan to destroy the factory. Abaddon is currently alive and is now the Infiltration Leader and a 2LT.Category:Clone Trooper Lore